


Young Songstress

by Susanooh



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, F/M, Huge Breasts, Huge Dick, Lolicon, Oppai Loli, Paizuri, Pedophilia, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanooh/pseuds/Susanooh
Summary: Kiran gives little Azura some much needed comfort after helping deter soldiers harassing her.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434886
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Young Songstress

One would be forgiven for assuming Askr’s summoner to be an entirely average man outside of his trademark summoning ability and his exceptional tactical genius, reaching a level that made it seem as though he had known everything about each battle beforehand. Indeed, Kiran didn’t like to stand out much, and usually kept to himself and hid much about his own life. Not out of any suspicious nature, but simply out of his desire to not stick out. The reason behind this behavior was unknown, but many people did not find much problem with it, as Kiran was friendly, approachable, and most importantly saved Askr a number of times with his abilities.

And maybe it was this nature of his, his tendency to stay out of the spotlight and keep much of his personal business to himself, that he was able to do what he was doing right now, drilling his massive cock into the small, thin body of Sanaki, empress of Begnion, the small girl’s enormous breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust from the man twice her age.

Make no mistake, this was not an action forced upon the young empress. In fact, this had been a regular occurrence for many months now after a specific event within the very same bedroom they were in right now, wherein the two had professed their love for each other and consummated their relationship in the messiest way possible. They did their best to hide their controversial love, and eventual desire to marry, from others in the army, but when the two were alone it was the most intimate, degenerate display of pure love most people would witness in their lifetime, with the conventional views on a relationship with such a difference in age completely disregarded.

Sanaki emitted a muffled, drawn out, and high-pitched moan into Kiran’s large hand as he slammed his hips forwards, burying his cock deep inside her and mixing up her insides. Despite her best efforts, Sanaki made a lot of noise when she was getting railed as roughly as Kiran was prone to, and so he took to covering her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming in delight and alerting the entire nation of Askr to their relationship. This was a bit messy for his hand though, especially as he grunted and his overly swollen balls tensed upwards, causing an exceptionally large load of his highly virile semen to shoot through his cock and blast out inside Sanaki, almost completely filling the girl’s womb and pussy in an instant. Within seconds, her small, thin stomach began to round out and bloat, expanding as she was filled to the brim and beyond with gallons of sperm that would instantly impregnate any woman mature enough for the process (which Sanaki, thankfully, was not… probably).

Sanaki’s eyes rolled into her head just as they had many times before now as she was stuffed full with her lover’s cum. Kiran removed himself from the young girl’s folds, lifting her up and flipping her around to lay her down on her back, quickly moving a hand to his spasming cock as he aimed it at her adorably rapturous face, firing clusters of thick ropes of cum that splattered against her face and massive tits, coating her in a thick, white lining and marking her with the overwhelmingly manly scent as he had done so many times before.

Kiran’s seemingly ceaseless discharge came to an end, petering out as his cock spurted out a few last, thick globules that flew through the air and landed on Sanaki’s face. Kiran panted, his lower body reeling from the absolute bliss from just a moment ago. Despite her age, Kiran soon found out that Sanaki was _very_ capable of tiring him out with how ravenous she got when in bed. On Sanaki’s part, she was finally content, laying down on the bed and revelling in the warmth of the cum coating her and churning inside her. Kiran stood up and grabbed tissues from a nearby container he had brought in specifically for this, and took it to Sanaki’s face and chest, cleaning his own mess up as best he could. He tried his best, and cleaned up her face as well as you could reasonably expect as she looked into his eyes, giving a loving smile to him to which he reciprocated. He leaned down to kiss her on her freshly cleaned lips, giving her yet another intimate, love-entrenched kiss that she always shuddered into. When he pulled away, she didn’t want it to end, but she settled for what she had, and left Kiran with a soft “I love you.” before closing her eyes to sleep off her exhaustion.

Kiran brushed his hand through her hair as he watched her begin to sleep, her content smile soon drifting to a more neutral expression.

“I love you too, Sanaki.”

Kiran slowly stood back up from the bedside, and turned away from the sleeping girl. His smile faded somewhat as he looked down in frustration. “Still hard…” Kiran was finding it remarkably hard to satisfy his body’s needs as of late, as if finding someone to reciprocate his feelings had sent his body into a state of perpetual erections and semen-production overdrive. He had been cumming just as much inside and on Sanaki as he was before, but it never seemed to be enough. A miffed sigh escaped from his nostrils, unsure of how to manage this situation. He decided to leave it be for now, letting his engorged erection die down on its own, even if that took an excruciatingly long amount of time, especially around Sanaki. Desires to continue ramming his cock into her mouth, cunt, and _especially_ between her tits while she slept were only barely fought off by what remained of Kiran’s common decency. He did not wish to so rudely wake her, and so he had to wait out his body before he could get a good sleep beside his young lover.

* * *

Kiran let out a drawn-out breath as he walked through the halls of the castle, giving courteous nods, waves, and greetings to the various heroes he passed by, stopping for discussions with those who needed his input along the way. Truly, he was in no hurry, spending all the time he needed to with those that requested him.

In truth, Kiran held no real plans for the day. His duties were taken care of, he had not summoned any new heroes in need of training in a good while, and not even Sanaki was available, as she was busy with her retainers, Sigrun and Tanith. And so, Kiran found himself aimlessly wandering around a quieter part of the castle walls.

Soon however, Kiran overheard something. The laughter and voices of various men were heard just a short distance away. Heading towards the source, he soon found them, three men, all soldiers of Askr, faced towards a wall, looking between each other and… something, in front of them.

Peering towards them, Kiran was soon able to make out what, or rather _who_ , was in front of them. A small, young girl with bright blue hair, dressed in all white clothes was cornered against the wall, her face burning red and stained with tears. Kiran recognized the girl as the younger form of Azura, the songstress from Nohr.

Kiran’s brow furrowed as he heard what the soldiers were saying.

“If you didn’t want people looking at ya, you wouldn't dress like this, right?"

"Come on, why don't you just take those clothes off and show us how they look, eh?"

"That's all these huge udders of yours are good for, after all."

"N-No… I don't wanna…" Azura protested tearfully.

One of the soldiers scoffed. "Fine then, we'll just do it for you." He said, reaching out and grabbing onto one of the straps on Azura's clothes. Eliciting a loud "Kyah!" from her.

Before he could pull it off, however, the soldier felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, and then grip harder and harder onto it. The soldier looked back, seeing Kiran right behind him, putting his shoulder into a death grip. "Is this what the soldiers of Askr get up to in their free time?" He asked, a distinct anger in his voice.

The soldiers all turned away from Azura, their moods shifting right then and there. The shock and worry on their faces was clear.

"K-Kiran! We--"

" _Commander_ Kiran to you."

"Commander Kiran, w-we were just--"

"Harassing a little girl, yes, I can see that. Now, maybe you can offer or make up some sort of excuse, am I right?"

"Y-Yes, we were--"

Kiran held a hand up to the soldier, cutting him off. "Ah, stop right there, I didn't say you could speak. Now, hey, you have an excuse, huh? Great. But, well, here's the thing: I don't really care. I know what I saw, and you know what? I'm pretty sure your excuses won't matter when I bring this issue up to, I don't know… Commander Anna? Or how about I take this directly to the royal family itself with Prince Alfonse?"

"N-No! Please, don't!"

"Then you'll leave Azura alone, and I better see you three stay far, _far_ away from any of the other young girls. Keep your head low, don't look at these girls, and I'll be fine with letting you three remain unpunished."

"Y-Yes, we understand, we're sorry!"

"Alright, then leave, _now_."

At his word, the three soldiers quickly left the scene, slinking off to wherever they had desired to go.

Kiran sighed, looking back at Azura, who's breath was hitching as she continued to cry. Kiran's expression shifted from anger to sympathy as he crouched down in front of her, placing a hand comfortingly on her head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Azura barely choked out her words. Her hands on her face trying to wipe her tears away.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

"No…" Azura sniffled, her voice hitching yet again.

Kiran moved in, placing a hand in the back of her head, his other arm wrapping around her as best he could, accommodating for the size of her breasts, and pulling her closer to give her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said, giving her head a few pats.

Azura's mood seemed to change quickly as she wrestled herself out of Kiran's embrace, her face blushing with little tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Patting me on the head does not make me happy! Don't treat me like a child!"

Kiran recoiled back a bit, surprised by her sudden outburst, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries.

Azura looked away from him, shifting her whole body away and crossing her arms over her chest. Kiran observed her for a moment, unsure of how to break the uncomfortable silence, until a guttural growl came from Azura's stomach. The small girl dejectedly glanced as far away from Kiran, and his resulting amused smile, as possible as she moved her hands to her stomach.

"Do you want something to eat?" He offered, to which Azura reluctantly accepted.

* * *

Azura watched, enraptured in Kiran's movements and the smell of the food as he flipped and turned it over. As he cooked it to perfection, Kiran hummed to himself, which Azura herself found herself following.

Soon enough the food was done, and he quickly pulled it out of the frying pan, slipping it onto a plate, and topping it off with the tomato-sourced sauce that the recently summoned idols had brought over from their world, the same one Kiran had come from.

Kiran smiled as he looked down at the food, proud that he had cooked a truly perfect-looking omurice, a dish he had eaten himself as a kid back in his own world. Grabbing the plate, he placed it upon the table in front of Azura with a "Here you go!", quickly handing her a fork and knife as well.

Azura pulled the plate closer to her, unsure what to make of the food before her. It definitely wasn't something she had ever seen in Nohr. It looked nothing like the food she had ever eaten, and not even the brief glimpses she got of the royal family's meals, before she was quickly and angrily removed from their presence, had nothing even resembling this.

Looking up to Kiran, she asked "What… is it?"

"It's a kind of food from my world, it's called omurice! I'm sure you'll love it." He replied, an expectant smile on his face.

Azura looked back down curiously at her food. "Omu...rice…"

After contemplating the meal's name, she slowly took her utensils and cut it open, removed a small piece, and chomped down on it. Slowly and deliberately chewing it, her expression gradually changed from one of contemplation to one of surprise as she let out a muffled "Mmm!"

She quickly swallowed and cut off a larger piece, this one with the red sauce that Kiran had topped the meal off with, eliciting an even louder noise of approval at its taste. "It's good!" She said, having swallowed, her face one of surprise.

Kiran chuckled softly as he watched Azura continue eating, quickly shoveling more of the omurice into her mouth. He remembered loving omurice as a kid, and was enjoying the nostalgia he felt, watching her eat it with just as much zeal as he once did.

Soon, Azura had quickly finished her food, the plate almost entirely emptied. She let out a satisfied sigh, a rare positive reaction from the young girl, sitting up straight as she let the food settle in her stomach.

"How was it?" Kiran asked.

"It was really good." She said, a very rare smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"That's great! Are you still hungry? I can cook more if you want." He offered. Her expression quickly turned to one of surprise before she turned it down, worry evident in her voice. "Are you sure? No more?" He asked, eliciting a shake from her head. Kiran studied her, a slight frown on his face as he watched her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Azura asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always nice to me. You don't pick on me or yell at me… you make food for me, you even want to spend time with me… nobody ever does that."

"Well, I have a lot of fun talking with you. You're very nice, polite, and smart. I think you're a wonderful young lady, Azura, and I want you to know I'm your friend."

"That… doesn't sound right…"

"Why not?"

"Everyone's always picking on me. In Nohr, nobody likes me, and even here, everyone only ever makes fun of me. Everyone here stares at me and says weird things about my breasts…"

Kiran wasn't surprised, truly. Much like Sanaki, Azura held much the same body type. Short, small, petite, all save for a giant, disproportionate pair of breasts that sat upon her chest. Easily many times bigger than her head, they were clearly the biggest thing on her body. Hell, Azura was even _bigger_ than Sanaki, and this was even more exceptional as Azura was even younger than Sanaki was. Having not even reached the double digits yet, Azura was only eight years old, and yet she owned such a massive pair of tits, stretching out the fabric and blue straps of her dress.

"Is that bad?" Kiran asked.

"It is! I-I… I hate these things! They're ugly, a-and everyone makes fun of me because of them! I'm always getting picked on because of them!" Azura's sudden outburst nearly caught Kiran off guard as the usually quiet girl finally had her emotions spill out, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He kept his cool, giving Azura the respect he believed she needed.

"What do they say?"

"...I-I don't know. But they're always looking at them and whispering to each other. I know they're making fun of me… A-And when I do overhear them, they're always saying things like those soldiers, how they want me to show them off, or that they want to touch them..."

Kiran leaned back in his seat, arms crossed, mulling over the situation. He doubted any of the heroes here would truly talk of Azura in such a way, although the soldiers were anyone's guess, but it was also doubtful that she'd believe that. The girl was just so down on herself, so sad all the time because of what she had to go through back in her home. Just the thought of those back in Nohr insulting, berating, and mocking such a sweet girl made Kiran feel a mixture of depression and fury. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment, and especially not a child who's only sin in the eyes of her abusers was merely existing.

Kiran removed one of his gloves, and leaned over the table, reaching over to Azura's face and gently using his thumb to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes.

As he did so, Azura spied something curious. He was wiping her tears away with his left hand, and upon that hand, around his ring finger, was a ring, one with a bright, sparkly gem embedded into its surface. Azura hadn't the logic in her head to think about that, but it was a detail that nestled itself into her mind.

"You don't need to cry, it's alright now. I know it may be hard to believe, but we all care about you. Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and especially me. Those soldiers don't represent how we feel at all."

"But everyone back home makes fun of me because of my breasts. They always call me fat, o-or say I look like a cow."

"Well, I say that whoever thinks like that is wrong, because I happen to find them to be very beautiful." He said, moving his hand to give Azura a pat on the head, which she seemed to groan at in disapproval.

"I told you not to do that!" She said, moving away and covering her head with her hands. "B-But… what do you mean you think they're beautiful?"

Kiran realized what he had just said. His face turned slightly red, although it was thankfully hidden in the shadow of his hood. "W-Well…" He sighed. "I think they're very attractive. Sometimes I… can't stop looking at them."

"That's just because they're ugly… nobody likes them."

"That's not true, really. I'm very fond of them, I think they look great, and they only make you look more beautiful."

"That… can't be right. Even if it was, I still hate them. There's nothing good about having them…"

"You're mistaken, they…" Kiran suddenly hesitated. He could feel where this was going. Some part of his mind snagged, wanting to stop him from going any further, knowing all too well what he'd do to Azura. But even then…

She always looked so sad. So terribly depressed and down on herself, merely for existing. Really, truly, from the bottom of his heart, Kiran wanted to help her…

"...They can do lots of good things, you just don't know it yet."

"How…?"

"I can show you. But first, do you want to take a walk?" He said, standing up from the table and reaching his hand out to her. She studied his hand for a moment, considering his words, before placing her hand into his palm, prompting him to help her stand up as well, the two quickly taking their leave.

* * *

Their walk had led them away from the castle, into the woods that sprawled out, away from the castle walls. Azura seemed to be wary of the forest, and so Kiran held her close to him the entire way through, up until they came out into a clearing, where the trees dispersed from each other into a wide, open circle. In the middle was a large pond, clear, blue water that shone in the sunlight, reflecting light off its surface in a dazzling manner. Azura had to stop for a moment, captivated by the natural beauty of the clearing.

"What do you think? Pretty, huh?"

"Y-Yes, it is… Have you been here before?"

"Yup! You're one of only two people I've come here with!"

"Who else did you bring here?"

"Oh, I came here with Sanaki. She's really special to me, so I wanted to show her this."

Azura mulled over his words, her mind working through a line of logic.

Sanaki was with Kiran a lot, and Azura had noticed that the young girl had recently obtained a ring that she wore everywhere on her ring finger. And Azura noticed the ring upon Kiran's own finger when he had wiped her tears earlier. Were Sanaki and Kiran married? That seemed odd, but was plausible, Sanaki had suddenly grown very attached to Kiran, following him around, holding onto his hand, and going into his room with him for hours at a time. Sanaki was _that_ special to him that he brought her here, to this beautiful clearing.

And he had brought Azura to the same spot as well.

The young girl's features flushed red as her mind reached this conclusion. Did… did that mean she was as special to him as Sanaki? As special as the girl he intended to marry and had already put a ring on? Was someone like her even worthy of something like that?

Kiran sighed, stretching his body out. Turning back to Azura. "Hey, do you wanna go for a swim?"

"Eh?" Azura was snapped out of her thoughts by the suggestion. "B-But I don't have a swimsuit…"

"Ah, don't worry about that. You can always just take a dip while naked, right?"

Azura's face went back to being an incredibly deep shade of red. "N-N-Naked?!"

"I won't stare, I promise! I'll just take a nap while you go swimming."

"N-No! I won't! I don't believe you!"

"Azura, listen, I really think it'll be good for you to relax for a change, and you've always had an affinity for water, right?"

"I-I guess so…"

"Then come on, this is a rare chance for you to take a swim! You don't get to leave the castle often, and there isn't any place to just swim normally, right?"

"But how do I know you won't look at me?"

"I get that you find it hard to trust me, really, I understand, so you can keep an eye on me as you undress, and as soon as you're in the water I'll take a nap. That way, I won't even be able to see you!"

"I don't know… This doesn't feel right…"

"Listen, Azura, I promise that I won't take a peek at you whatsoever, I won't even look towards you, and I will go right to sleep once you're in the water. You have my word."

Azura's arms were folded over her chest, attempting to conceal herself. She had heard stuff like this before, from the bullies in Nohr, and from some of the soldiers in Askr… Yet, strangely, she didn't feel the immediate sense of fear, or the sickly feeling in her stomach when it was suggested by Kiran. Somehow, instead, it was filled with a sense of embarrassment, and of being flustered, the same as when close to one you loved. It was a strange, foreign feeling to the young girl, and yet, most importantly:

She didn't hate the idea of being seen naked by him.

She eventually relented, and Kiran turned around as she undressed, folding her clothes into a neat pile, and quietly lowered herself into the water, sighing as she did so.

* * *

Azura had slightly dozed off. It had been a while since she had a swim like this, and she felt at peace, enough to fall asleep while she rested against one of the sides of the pond. Kiran was asleep, lying on his back at the edge of the pond, having taken off his jacket and used it as a makeshift mat to rest on. Azura opened up her sleepy eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with her hand. She gazed down at herself, watching as her massive tits floated and bobbed slightly in the water, buoyant enough to float along the surface of the water. Kiran had mentioned that he wished to show her how, apparently, these big things could do good things for her. She didn’t understand how, and it was hard to deny that she was curious about what he intended to show her.

She looked over at Kiran, his still sleeping form, as his chest steadily rose and fell.

Azura's eyes locked onto something that caught her eye. From Kiran's pants, the cloth seemed to point straight up, into the air. Something underneath looked to be straining against the fabric, pushing it far into the air. Whatever it was, it was _big_ , and Azura couldn't take her eyes off it. Curiosity got the better of her, and she started to wade through the pond, towards where Kiran was sleeping. As she neared him she could make out that whatever was within his pants was making small, sudden twitching motions. Sitting in the water, right by his legs, she contemplated for a moment before lifting herself up onto the side of the pond. Her whole body, especially her tits, dripped water everywhere as she rose out. Her messy, wet, blue hair clung to her petite body as she sat right by the sleeping Kiran, completely naked, gazing at the tall, twitching shape made in his pants. Azura studied it for a moment, curiosity filling her brain with question upon question about what this thing even _was_. Nervously, she reached out a hand, poking it with a finger. When she pulled her hand back, it spring right back into place. This continued, with Azura using her hands to examine the mysterious bulge, not even paying attention to Kiran much anymore.

She suddenly felt a hand place itself upon her small, round behind, causing her to jump. She looked back, seeing that Kiran had woken up, provoked from his sleep by Azura's fiddling with his junk. Kiran sat up, his hand still placed upon her rear, before he slid it up to her lower back, and moved his other hand to one of her tits, grabbing hold of the immense amount of flesh present on it and squeezing, eliciting a surprised, confused "Hyaah?!" from Azura as new, foreign pleasures wracked her body, originating from her tits. Her whole body trembled as Kiran continued to knead and grope her tits. She moved her hands to his wrist, trying to force his hand away, but did not have the strength to fight his touch off, leaving him free reign to grope her insane udders all he wanted.

"K-Kiran-- Ah! Stop! Stooop! I-It feels weird-- Hah! Stop!"

Even despite Azura's protests, Kiran never relented, continued to squeeze her tits, now gripping into them with both hands, his fingers sinking deep into their soft flesh. He pushed, sending the girl to the ground as he loomed over her, straddling her waist to keep her in place. She kicked her legs out as she tried to get away from his grasp, but she simply wasn't able to get out from under him as his hands sunk into her titflesh, squishing her monstrous tits down, the skin bulging out as it was forced to spread out from the force pushed onto them.

"It hurts, that hurts! Ow ow ow! Stop, Kiran!" She whined, her body thrashing around as she grabbed onto his wrists, attempting to push his hands off of her, to no avail.

"Stop? Not after you playing around with my cock like that. I'm just repaying the favor!" He said, giving one breast a hard squeeze, eliciting a whiny moan that Azura let out through clenched teeth.

"Don't touch my breasts like that! They're not meant for that!" She protested, her legs curved inwards as a strange, tingly feeling welled up in her crotch.

"Oh they're _absolutely_ meant for this! Why else would you be feeling as good as you are now if they weren't meant to be squeezed like this?"

"T-They don't feel good! Not at all!" She replied, a bold-faced lie, on her part, even if the alien pleasure she was experiencing in overwhelming waves was mixed in with dull pain. Azura couldn't admit that this felt good. Under no circumstances would she let anyone know that. And the worst part? Not even the pain was bothering her that much, not in comparison to this tingly bliss she was feeling.

"Aaaaahhhnnnn!" Another drawn out moan escaped her lips as another sharp pulse of dizzying pleasure wracked her body, the strange tingling in her crotch beginning to burn up. It felt like it was building up to something, this feeling that began to take over her entire body, her whole being becoming hot and sweaty, her twitching legs crossed over one another and her mind turning to mush. "K-Kiran, it's… I-I'm…! Kyaaahhh!" She let out a loud cry as she threw her head back, her pussy beginning to clench in strong, mind-blowing contractions as an unknown liquid sprayed out onto her thin thighs. "MMMMNNNNGHHH!" She moaned out through her closed mouth, her grip on Kiran's wrists getting tighter and tighter as her body orgasmed for the first time her in whole life.

Azura panted, her whole body recovering from her momentary height of pleasure, and Kiran finally relented, removing his hands from the girl’s tits, causing them to bounce back into place, coming to rest at Azura's sides. Kiran watched her in surprise, taken aback at how easily Azura reached her climax just from having her breasts fondled. Studying her for a moment, he let his breath go, hands returning to his sides as Azura regained her energy.

Then, Kiran moved his hands to his pants, quickly undoing them, his mind completely set on what he desired from her now.

From the confines of his pants, his large, engorged cock sprung forth, slapping against Azura's tits, causing the girl to flinch from the surge of pleasure this brought her as the skin of her massive breast jiggled from the impact. Slowly opening her eyes, she found the fat, red, engorged cockhead resting right in front of her face, her eyes widening and face growing redder than it already was. "A-Ah…" She stammered out, at a loss for words at the fleshy leviathan before her eyes, pulsing and throbbing right in front of her.

"You seemed so interested in it, so here's your look at my cock. Take your time, because this is going to violate your tits more than you ever thought possible "

"T-This is… a cock…" Azura breathed out. She still couldn't comprehend what was happening, in a veritable trance at the sight of Kiran's dick pointing right at her.

Suddenly, Kiran leaned forwards, grabbing a hold of her wrists, bringing them together and bundling them together in the palm of one of his hands, reaching underneath her with the other to pick her up, causing the girl to let out a squeak in surprise.

As he carried her, she kicked her legs, struggling to get her arms out of Kiran’s grasp. She whined as she tried to worm her way out, but made no progress at all, still firm in his arms.

Kiran carried her a short distance away, until they had reached a solid, tall tree at the edge of the clearing. There, Kiran set Azura down, still holding her wrists in one hand, over her head, and used his other hand to push her up against the tree.

"What are you doing?!" She begged for an answer.

"Satisfying myself, finally, and giving you a punishment for waking me up like _that_." With that, Kiran grabbed one of her tits with his free hand, his other keeping Azura's arms held up in the air, as he slid his long, thick cock into the crevice between her titanic mammaries. He let out a rough, relieved breath, finally feeling the supple flesh of Azura's massive breasts envelop his cock. His body clenched at the sensation, his hips pushing further and further on pure gut reaction alone, he slid further and further in, until the tip of his cock, spewing pre-cum, inserted itself all the way in, poking against her chest and causing her to wince, letting out a whine. Kiran let out a moan at how easily he had slotted himself right in, thanks to how wet her breasts had gotten.

Within just a moment, Kiran began thrusting his hips back and forth, pulling his length out only to slam it right back into her soft, moist cleavage. His cock slid out and was forced right back in with constant wet _shlick shlick shlick_ s audible on top of the slaps as his hips kept slapping against the fat, squishy flesh of her tits.

"A-Ah! It's between my breasts! P-Please, stop! Take it out!” Azura whined, her body struggling to break free from his grasp.

"What did I tell you? This is part of your punishment. These giant, fat tits are going to become a sheath for my cock, and you're going to enjoy it!" He replied back.

"N-Nooo! How could I enjoy th-this... _thing_ being between my breasts?! Take it out take it ooouuuuut!"

Kiran ignored her please, continuing to thrust his dick into the soft, plush cave of her tits.

“Hah... Hah… I-I can feel it twitching! It’s so hard, a-and warm and it’s twitching! Haaahn!” Azura moaned, her breath escaping her. “It’s making my breasts feel funny!”

“Hah... That just means that they're doing their job. Doesn't it feel good? This is what tits this big are for!"

Azura let out a whine. "A-Are they really?" She asked timidly, gasping as Kiran thrust slightly more upwards, his cock poking out from her cleavage partially.

" _Shit_ …" He muttered, briefly losing himself in the pleasure. "Of course they are! They're so warm and soft, they fit _perfectly_ around my cock! They were _meant_ to service me like this!"

“D-Do they make you happy?”

“Y-Yes! Fuck yes they do!” Kiran’s face twisted into a strained smile. “Oh gods, I’m-- Unh!” He grunted as he thrusted into her tits once more, his hips locking in place as they slapped against the soft flesh of Azura’s gigantic breasts, his cock twitched and pulsed violently as his balls tightened up.

“A-Ah! It’s twitching even more!” Azura moaned out. Then, suddenly, a rope of warm, white fluid was shot out of the twitching, pulsing cock. “Kyaaaaahnn!” She yelled out as her cleavage was absolutely flooded by the incoming deluge of Kiran’s orgasm. The powerful, damn-near audible _SPLURTS_ of each massive shot of cum sent his sperm slamming into her chest. In mere seconds, her cleavage was painted white, filled to such a degree that Kiran’s cum started to seep out, gradually pooling up at the top of her cleavage, spreading out and turning her tits into a shelf to display how thoroughly she had been covered in semen. From below, the cum began dripping out in large, sticky ropes that fell to the ground below in heavy _splat_ s.

Kiran’s hips trembled as his entire payload was siphoned out of his cock as it shook and pulsed with each powerful spurt.

Eventually, Kiran's cock finally relented, and his tired body released its hold in Azura, causing her arms to fall back to her side as her knees went weak and she fell to the ground beneath her, landing in the gigantic pool of cum that had formed beneath her.

"W-What… is this?" Azura panted out.

"That…" Kiran took a moment to gather his breath. "...is cum. It's what comes out of a man's cock when you make him feel _really_ good and _really_ happy." He explained.

"There's… so much. So much… cum."

Those words made Kiran's cock twitch. "How does it make you feel?" He asked.

"I-It's hot… and sticky. It makes me feel funny…"

"Do you want more?"

Azura hesitated for a moment. "...Yes."

And with that, Kiran reached into the holster on his hip, pulling out Breidablik. Aiming it towards Azura's hands, he fired it twice, the weapon sending out magical rings that bound themselves around her wrists, keeping them held together in the air as Kiran helped her stand back up, levelling her tits with his cock as he thrust back into them once more.

"Hah… Hah…" Kiran panted, his hips continuing to slam into the incomprehensibly soft flesh of Azura's tits. He felt the pressure welling up in his loins reach a fever pitch. _"Fuck!"_ He exclaimed as he gripped harder onto the small Azura's tits, planting his dick as deep into her cleavage as he could as it throbbed and trembled, sperm exploding out of the tip, splattering the insides of her tits all the same as they already did, the mess he had left on her the first time only growing more and more unmanageably massive as he unloaded a truly absurd amount of cum for the second time.

When he was done, he pulled himself out from the sheath of her titpussy, a long, sticky stream of cum stretching out from her cleavage as he stepped back. Releasing the magic spell, Azura fell to the ground once more, landing in the puddle of Kiran's cum that had formed beneath them, her body twitching as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasms.

Kiran sighed as he looked down at her, quickly picking her up, and moving to clean her up.

* * *

Azura stirred from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. She rolled onto her side, finding herself in a new area, lying down on a bed. She pulled herself up and glanced around the room, realizing she was probably back in the castle. She briefly wondered if the events of the day had been a dream or not.

The doorknob rattled as it was turned, grabbing her attention, and the door swung inwards to reveal Kiran, who wore a smile on his face as he brought in a tray of food.

“Oh, h-hello, Kiran.” Azura timidly spoke. He simply looked towards her, showing his smile in response. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might be hungry, considering we missed dinner and all.”

“D-Did I?” Azura blushed, his words making her consider if the events she vaguely recalled actually were true.

“Yeah, we were out all day.” He said as he began preparing her a bowl of the soup he had got for the both of them from the castle’s kitchen. “Sorry about that, by the way, I guess I got a little carried away.” He apologized with a slight chuckle.

Azura realized what his words meant instantly, her face nearly turning completely red in response. “Y-You mean that wasn’t all just a dream?”

Kiran briefly looked at her incredulously, surprised she really didn’t remember, but his shock soon died down as he remembered the exact events. “Oh, that’s right, you did end up passing out during it, didn’t you? My apologies, I didn’t take into account if you could handle it or not.” He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“I-I-It’s… okay…” She quietly said, her mind trying to process her emotions. She hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully, but her mind constantly reminded her of the feeling of being used by Kiran as she was earlier that very day. “I… I liked it.”

Kiran’s surprise was evident on his face. “Oh, really now?”

“Y-Yes…” Azura said, timidly looking away from Kiran. He looked at her for a moment before approaching the bed and sitting beside her.

“How would you like to do that more?” Kiran inquired.

Azura glanced towards him before looking away again, deliberating on her words before speaking. “I-I’d like that…”

Kiran smiled at her words. “To tell the truth, Sanaki and I already have this sort of relationship, but I’m sure she’ll be fine with you joining in, too. I think you two could even become friends.”

“I-I’d like that very much. I’m… looking forward to meeting her…” Azura said bluntly, her words only making him happier. “Well then, we’d better train you right so she doesn’t outclass you.” He said, moving one hand to grab onto one of her tits through her white clothes, causing her to recoil and moan.

“Y-Yes, Kiran, I will-- Hah!-- I will learn from y-you…”

Kiran thought for a moment, before speaking up again. “Would you mind calling me ‘Master Kiran’ from now on?” He said, although to her it was more of an order than a question.

“Y-Yes, Master Kiran, o-of course I will.”

“Good girl.” He said his hand sinking deeper into her soft titflesh. “Let’s begin with your training, shall we?”

“Yes…” Azura said, her hands moving to remove her clothing once more.

* * *

_Kiran and Azura have reached Summoner Support Rank S!_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a follow-up to the original Summoner Support Rank S! I know it's different from my futa stuff, but I do want to branch out further to some more degen fetishes such as oppai loli. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And don't worry, I will still be working on The Power of Crests, so look forward to the next chapter of that!


End file.
